I believe in us
by Ga2898
Summary: Ally Ranow a vécu beaucoup trop de choses pour son age. Elle a tout perdu mais le jour ou elle arrivera à Poudlard sa vie changera du tout au tout. Epoque des maraudeurs SB/OC.


Pdv de Ally : 

Cher journal,

Je l'aimais tellement et il m'a fait souffrir mais à cause de mon amour pour lui je n'es rien dit. Si seulement j'avais le courage de leur dire, si j'avais eu la force de me battre,mais comme on dit avec des si Voldemort serait gentil (ce qui est totalement impossible). Et en plus pour éviter que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'il m'avait fait il m'avait lancer un sort inconnu pour que je dise rien à mes amis( sort que j'ai enlever après des mois grâce à un simple finite incantatem). Ce n'est qu'un traître. Et voilà que je me retrouve dans le Poudlard express pour commencer ma 6ème année ailleurs qu'à Beaubatons. J'ai peur de ne pas être accepté, car après tout cela serait normal eux se connaissent depuis environ 6 ans alors que j'arrive comme ça va être un peu compliqué. Oh, il y a du monde qui arrive dans mon compartiment je te laisse.

Ally Ranow, le 2 septembre 1977

Je fermais rapidement mon journal quand 4 garçons qui semblaient avoir mon âge rentrèrent dans le compartiment.

-Bonjour

-Salut, t'es la nouvelle non ? Dit un garçon a lunettes.

-Oui, Ally Ranow et vous êtes ?

-Moi c'est Sirius Black voici James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow

-Enchanté

Tous me regardais bizarrement alors je leur dit :

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir vous savez je suis nouvelle je ne vais pas vous manger

Et là ils commencèrent à me poser des questions pour savoir d'où je venais et d'autre détail, J'avais peur qu'en posant trop de questions ils découvrent mon secret,

-C'est comment la vie à Beaubatons ?

-C'est sûrement super Potter, mais tu vois elle te répondra plus tard, car en tant que préfète-en-chef je dois lui parler de Poudlard.

-Oh aller, Lily-jolie soit un peu sympa

-Non c'est non et ne m'appelle plus jamais Lily-jolie c'est clair ?

Et a partir de ce moment Lily Evans (enfin elle s'était présentée comme tel) se mit à me parler de comment se passerait la répartition (je sens que je vais me faire une nouvelle amie si je suis dans sa maison) et un tas truc quand elle parti les garçons recommencèrent à me poser des questions. Et à moment Sirius me posa les 2 questions qu'il ne fallait absolument pas poser :

-Pourquoi tu as changé d'école ? Tu es venu avec ta famille ?

Pdv de Sirius :

-Pourquoi tuas changé d'école ? Tu es venu avec ta famille ?

A ce moment précis je vu un éclair de douleur, de tristesse, de nostalgie et de colère passer dans ses yeux. Mais ses expressions ne dura même pas 1 seconde comme si elle voulait cacher quelque chose. En un échange de regard avec les autres maraudeurs je vu qu'ils étaient du même avis que moi.

-J'ai changé d'école pour des raisons personnels et non je ne suis pas venue avec ma famille.

Elle avait dit cela d'une telle froideur que cela me fit froid dans le dos(sans mauvais jeux de mots). Son regard était glacial comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien. C'est à ce moment-là que James eu la merveilleuse idée de changer de sujet :

-Alors, pas trop stressée pour la répartition ?

-Si, un peu mais bon je crois que cela est normale non ?

-Évidement

C'est à ce moment précis que le train s'arrêta, c'est parti pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard...

Pdv de Ally :

Les garçons me montrèrent les calèches, mais personne ne sembla voir les animaux qui les tiraient. Quand je fis la remarque tout le monde me regarda bizarrement mais bon j'ai l'habitude avec Jake.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Car ce sont des sombrals et seul les personnes qui ont vu la mort d'un proche peuvent les voir normalement on va travailler dessus cette année, me répondit Rémus

-Rémus apprend le programme de l'année à l'avance, m'expliqua James devant mon incompréhension .

-Ah d'accord

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim et en plus on va loupé la répartition alors tout le monde en calèche.

C'est en riant qu'on monta dans la calèche. Je regarda les gens autour de moi : James semblait être très sympathique, un peu arrogant et fou amoureux de Lily qui ne le regardait même pas, Sirius était l'arrogance suprême, un grand bad boy, mais était super sympa. Remus était calme, posé et paraissait être un très bon élève quant à Peter, il est timide, réservé et ne semblait ne pas beaucoup parler.

-et si tu nous parlait un peu de nous, me dit James

-J'ai une ma petite soeur, Annabelle. Elle a cinq ans et elle est blonde aux yeux bleu. Elle est d'une beauté incroyable en résumer elle a un charme fou. Tout le monde lui cède ce quel veux, je suis sure que plus tard elle aura tout les garçons à ses pieds. Tout le monde dit que on se ressemble mais ils ont tord car mes cheveux sont miel et elles blonds, mes yeux sont bleu nuit et elle bleu ciel. J'espère pour elle que elle n'aura pas mon caractère plus tard car sinon elle a pas finit d'attiré les problèmes .

-Cela doit être de famille alors

-Être de famille ?

-Bah d'avoir un charme fou

-C'est drôle mon ex à utiliser la même phrase pour me draguer et quand on voit comment ça à fini,j'avais dit la 2ème partie de ma phrase en chuchotent, mais Remus qui était à côté de moi semblait m'avoir entendu vu la tête qu'il faisait. Ma réplique avait lancer un froid sans nom au petit groupe que nous formions

-Regardez on arrive, cria James

Une dame a l'air sévère arriva et me dit :

-Vous devez être la nouvelle ?

-Oui, Ally Ranow

-Ranow...

-Ce ne serait pas nom de sang-pur ça, dit Sirius

-Oui, nous sommes ''les sangs-pur'' les plus connus de France mais je vous rassure je ne suis pas au compte de Voldemort.

Le fait que je nomme celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom par le nom sembla surprendre La vieille à en voir sa tête.

-Bon jeune gens vous allez vous dépêchez d'aller dans la grande salle et vous Miss Ranow vous venez avec moi

-Bon bah a plus tard j'espère, dit-je au garçons

Je suivi Mme McGonagall (enfin elle s'était présenté comme tel) devant des grandes portes quelle ouvrit. A ce moment précis j'étais en tellement extase devant la beauté de la salle que je ne remarqua même pas que toute la salle me regardait. Quand je le vis enfin je me mis à rougir et je baissa la tête gêner. La répartition commença mais je n'écoutais pas car j'étais trop stressé. Puis j'entendis mon prénom :

-Ally Ranow

Alors prise d'une bouffé de courage que je ne me connaissaient pas je me levais et je me dirigeais vers le choixpeau.


End file.
